Technical Field
The technical field relates to an image searching system, and in particular relates to a three-dimensional image file searching method and a three-dimensional image file searching system for searching a three-dimensional image file.
Description of Related Art
In the era of information explosion, a variety of data and information is shared through different databases and cloud platforms, thus facilitating the flow of information. To allow the user to quickly find the required information, various search engines have been developed. For example, the user can type in a keyword in the search bar for the search engine to find information relevant to the keyword. Besides, there are many search engines that also support search of data in image formats and provide the user more diverse search methods.
Take the similar image search function developed by Google search engine as an example, after the user uploads an image, as the search condition, to the search engine, the search engine can not only find web contents relating to this image but also list web pages currently using this image. In addition, the Google search engine can find similar pictures that have similar styles, colors, or patterns.
For a three-dimensional image file, however, the image data contained therein is very large and complex. Thus, the search method that directly compares three-dimensional image files involves large and sophisticated calculations. That is to say, in order to obtain an accurate comparison result of three-dimensional image files, the search method of directly comparing three-dimensional image files needs to be based on highly complex hardware and high-speed operation, such that the search result can more accurately meet the user's requirement. Therefore, how to carry out search for three-dimensional image files while reducing the calculation complexity and operation time becomes a concern of persons skilled in the art.